Thuro Al'Baster
Also called the Grand Master, Thuro is a Fairy shape shifter and is among the last Fairies left. In his youth, he became bored of life on the Fairy homeworld and left with a group of other Fairies to explore the Universe. He eventually parted ways with them and became a renowned philosopher. His eccentric wisdom was sought by many of the upper crust of the various galactic powers, most notably the Washai Royal Family of the Great Jehdan Imperium. Regardless, he never stayed in one place for very long. Unfortunately, his carefree life was threatened by the Holy Order. After suffering a prank at the hands of one of Thuro’s old friends, the Holy Ghost ordered the complete destruction of the Fairy people. They nearly accomplished this until the remaining Fairies (Thuro says that there are 9 left, himself included) went into hiding. Over the course of his journeys he sought the Bloodstone in order to resurrect his people. His search for information lead to him teaming up with the infamous Bones Brothers in a heist against a SENTINEL Capital Ship. To hide out they went to Earth, where the brutish trolls were killed by the Earth Saran John Duke. Thinking John was a saran sent to exterminate the people of Earth he attacked him. John in turn thought Thuro was another murderous alien. Upon realizing neither was what the other thought, they made peace and became allies. When Dashora arrived, he offered to help the Sarada Clan overthrow the Holy Ghost and the Holy Order. Thuro is over 1000 years old and has friends in very high places throughout the galaxy. His wild sense of humor and big mouth have gotten him into much trouble. However, Thuro is also extremely clever and very resourceful, making him a fierce opponent despite his inability to take anything seriously. While he has a refined love of higher pursuits such as philosophy and sorcery, Thuro’s true passion is cooking and he takes on the responsibility of cook aboard the Rocco II. One of his underlying characteristics/faults is that he is supremely arrogant and vain (even though his extensive experience and incredible abilities give him reason to be arrogant). As a fairy, Thuro is naturally skilled at sorcery and he has an extensive knowledge of both Black and White Magic. His fighting method is called Thousand Kicks, which consists almost entirely of insanely powerful kicks and leaves his hands free to weave spells. It is unknown who he learned it from, but he perfected it with help from the assassin Rahan and he is currently regarded as the undisputed master of the style. Under Rahan he also became a master of the use of Arcana. When using high class spells, he is briefly able to wield SS Class power. While not having access to the raw power of an Oversaran like John or Cain, the sheer scope of the powers he can summon makes him arguably the most powerful member of the Magnificent 7. 'Techniques' 'Magic Spells' As a Fairy, Thuro has a natural talent for magic. Since Fairies do not typically possess Auras to make them a match for more powerful races like sarans or ogres, Thuro uses magic to make up the difference. He is one of more powerful wizards in the Known Universe, possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of spells from all spheres. When summoning more powerful spells, Thuro is able to fight with power that puts him on a level with SS-Class fighters. 'Black Magic' Fire: '''The basic Fire-elemental spell. It has 4 levels; level 2 being Megafire, level 3 being Gigafire, and level 4 being Flare. '''Ice: The basic Ice-elemental spell. It has 4 levels; level 2 being Megaice, level 3 being Gigaice, and level 4 being Blizzard. Thunder: The basic lightning-elemental spell. It has 4 levels; level 2 being Megathunder, level 3 being Gigathunder, and level 4 being Storm. Stone: A spell that allows him to control the earth element. Like the other spells it has 4 levels, and is useful for trapping enemies. 'White Magic' Heal: '''Basic recovery spell which also inflicts damage on undead enemies like Vampires. It has 4 levels; level 2 being Megaheal, level 3 being Gigaheal, level 4 being Resurrection which can restore life to just killed beings. '''Quick: '''A spell that can increase a targets speed. '''Slow: A spell that can slow an opponent down. 'Other Abilities' Shapeshifting: '''One of the key abilities of the Fairy Race is the ability to change their shape and appearance. This technique is related to the Fairies' magical nature but is largely limited to making them look like other people or animals. '''Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: As a member of the Fae race, Thuro is many times stronger and sturdier than a human being, though he is still rather far from the levels of a full powered saran. Advanced Senses: Thuro's fairy senses are many times sharper than a human's, with eyesight that rivals the sarans and a highly advanced hearing ability. Immortality: A closely guarded secret by Thuro is that ages ago he recieved the Endless Curse, which renders him ageless and effectively un-killable. He is not truly immortal in the same sense of the Gods, Devils or Watchers, and still needs to eat, drink, breathe and sleep, and the invincibility does nothing to increase his power, The Curse allows him to survive nearly any injury and reattach severed limbs even after hours of separation. They are, however, incapable of large scale regeneration requiring Thuro to pull himself back together in order to heal. Despite the benefits the Curse has provided him as he has lived several times longer than the normal fairy life span with no end in sight and survived the destruction of Avalon by the sarans, he has a great deal of survivor's guilt as he always survives while the people he grows attached to will inevitably die. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Thuro uses a fighting style called Thousand Kicks, which depends entirely on leg techniques. Thuro mastered the style since it was the best combat method he could find which allowed him to engage in melee while simultaneously leaving his hands free to weave spells. At one point over the course of his long life he went on a warrior's pilgrimage to hone his skills, defeating many comers. He lost to the Battle Sage, Rahan, but managed to strike up a friendship with him. Rahan helped Thuro refine Thousand Kicks and make the most of his Aura. Cutting: Cutting is an Aura skill that allows a user to move at lightning speeds. Cutting works by allowing an Aura user to "cut" themselves out of space time and r, effectively being in two places at the same time. It is unknown how or when he learned the skill, but he presumably picked it up during his travels. By the time he met John Duke on Earth, Thuro was an expert at cutting, being able to use it with great ease. However, he was quickly surpassed in the skill by John, though he remains one of the better users of it among the Magnificent 7 behind John, Cain and Bellona. Flight: Thuro is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere he can fly faster than Mach 10. Aura/Mana Awareness: Thuro is highly skilled in the use of his Aura to sense the flow of energy around him. He has highly developed senses which enable him to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With his Aura Awareness he is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. As a wizard he is also finely tuned to sensing mana and is a master at molding it. Large Aura: On his own Thuro's Aura corresponds to a C-Class rating on the SENTINEL Power Scale. 'Trivia' - While most assume that Thuro's title of "Grand Master" is self given, it was actually bestowed upon him by the Council of Magic out of respect (albeit grudging respect) of Thuro's skills. Among people in the know in the magic community, Thuro is regarded as a rather big deal. - Thuro was born into the Unseelie Court on Avalon, and as such was highly malicious in his youth. - Thuro's black coat was given to him by the legendary adventurer Patrick. He later enchanted it to be a "cloak of holding" and possesses its own pocket dimension where Thuro keeps a wide variety of things, from trinkets, to spell books, to cooking ingredients. The coat is telepathically linked to Thuro, allowing him to be able to call whatever he wants from the cloak whenever he wishes, and allows him to control the coat even when he's not wearing it. - Thuro has a pair of glasses he likes to wear whenever he wants to look smart. Those who know him are often quick to point out that he doesn't even need them. - Thuro is an avid collector of ancient spell books and will go to great lengths to procure them. When John first met him during, Thuro was on the run with the Bones Brothers after he had aided them in raiding a SENTINEL Storehouse where Thuro had made off with a rare spell book which possessed the spell "Flare" (though Thuro's true reason for raiding the storehouse was to hack the SENTINEL Mainframe to find out information on the Bloodstone). During the Devil Saga, Thuro was given spell books possessed by SENTINEL which detailed the Gods' knowledge of Dimensional Magic. These were the same spells created by Bahamut that Adam had used to seal off Hell from the Midplane. Thuro was the first in eons to be able to decipher the spells, and he used them to get the Magnificent 7 and the Rocco II into Hell. - Thuro's greatest passion, outside of magic, is cooking. He considers himself an afficianado on foods from across the Universe and can make almost anything. When he joined the Magnificent 7, he proudly declared himself "ship's cook" and took on most of the cooking responsibilities. He regularly complains though that his skills go unappreciated with the palletes of the other crew members. While Hefe, Bruno, Bellona, and June are all in awe of his skills, he finds that the sarans are uninterested in the more gourmet dishes he makes and sloppily down whatever he makes without taking the time to appreciate it. They also complain that he tends to "kill things with spice." - Thuro has a wife and stepdaughter who live on Arkem Station. He married the woman some time after the battle with Crash and the rest of the Magnificent 7 were at or participated in the wedding. Despite this John continually forgets that Thuro is married and expresses shock whenever he is reminded. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Mages Category:Outlaws Category:Magic Society Category:Grand Masters